


Of Mission Statements and Values

by Dark_Writer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I love this university, silas for students i think not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Writer/pseuds/Dark_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intelligence is key to success at Silas. Our dean scours the world for only the best and brightest of minds for consumption at our hallowed university.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mission Statements and Values

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! I have more!

** Mission Statement **

We here at Silas University do believe in the training of today’s uncultured masses into the creatures of tomorrow. Our goal is to ensure the growth, reproduction and education of our students as they develop their predatory instincts in a controlled, challenging environment.

It is our mission to ensure that our students know the limits of their abilities and that none shall rise to overcome that which is the already established regime and we will not stop until our glorious rise is achieved.

 

** Vision **

Our vision is of a future where only the strongest and most capable creatures survive, dominating the global political and economic community. Students of Silas will be able to put into practice all that they have learnt here during their attempts at survival in order to cull the masses and propagate the superior species who escape our confines.

 

** Core Values **

**Intelligence** is key to success at Silas. Our dean scours the world for only the best and brightest of minds for consumption at our hallowed university.

A certain amount of **initiative and precision** is required in other to survive the mass culling that occurs on a yearly basis prior to graduation during our academic trials.

Students are also encouraged to show **complete devotion** to our great institution and complete **willingness** to adhere to the rules and regulations as outlined by the Dean of Students.

One must also show **fear and deference** in proper degrees to our Great and Horrifying Dean of Students as well as her Special Council, members of whom are selected by her on a bi-decade basis.

 **Malleability of the mind** is the final key to one’s success, allowing our mind worms to infiltrate and direct the future of your academic path.


End file.
